Just Another Dramione
by IRENKA the pole
Summary: Malfoy is always an ass and i find that in normal Dramiones the reality of that disappears so in mine you will get the realistic point of view on how dramione could ever happen...not some mammy pammy instant love crap so yeah enjoy! disclaimer i don't own the Harry Potter series all rights reserved for J.K. Rowling!
1. an eventful day

Dramione

(A.N.- my Dramione will not be the usual "instant undying love" story between draco and hermione. it may be just as corny as the rest, but i garantee even though they may shagg alot that does not mean that they love eachother or that they forgive eachother, nor that they will live happily ever after. also you know as much as i do at the end of every chapter as i am making it up as i go, ther is no planned plot! so you and i will both be shocked at every twist and turn that may or may not happen. im not saying i dont have something in the sence of a plan just that i dont have anything specific that im going to settle on yet is all. so please enjoy.

p. might not come out for a while mabey they will pop up again in mid june-ish but after the first few chapters it might be a while so bear with me and review ill get on it as soon as computer availibility improves during the summer you can contact me at my e-mail for updated or if you want me to write you a special alternate version of any chapter for you or just pm me once agian it might take a bit for me to respond though do to computer availibility

thank you and enjoy!)

Chapter one- An Uneventful Beginning

(A.N.- in this story I'm going to bend reality and give Draco the invisibility cloak, it is important to the story that he have it and I don't feel like writing about Draco stealing Harry's cloak so instead I'm giving him one…also there will be no Umbridge in my story even though its fifth year so yea sorry and please enjoy)

Draco Malfoy had never really liked anyone. Sure he like the shagging, but it was rare that he would feel anything for the girl afterwards. He simply had a routine: flirt, shag, and ditch. It wasn't the girls fault, Malfoy just couldn't find it in him to ever care, that is until one eventful day. He hadn't planned it, he barely even knew what hit him. It was his fifth year at Hogwarts and as he boarded the train he spotted a certain mudblood whom he despised just ahead of him, no this wasn't the moment exactly, but it is where he had first noticed the change in her demure from afar. Hermione had grown, that was no doubt. She was longer and perfectly shaped. Her hair was still an unruly mess of tangled curls and bush, but it seemed that it was more graceful or complimenting now. Her chest was full and her waist tapering in. she was no longer the dumpy form that she had once been not so very long ago, and Malfoy found himself slightly intrigued… if only for a moment. He merely shrugged and put his trunk away and bored the train though, unknowing of the events that would come to face him later on that very day.

As Malfoy boarded the train he decided that he wasn't going to sit with his usual crowd AKA Crabe and Goyle. He found an empty compartment at the very end of the train and settled in and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He threw it over himself so that no body would bother him because they wouldn't see him. Slowly but surely the train took off and in only about 15 minutes Malfoy was already asleep and undetected. _Hopefully_ Malfoy thought to himself before he fell asleep,_ this will be a quiet year for me at Hogwarts._

Malfoy had been asleep for little over an hour when the door to the compartment slammed open, startling him out of his sleep. still hidden and undetected he looked up to the door to see a crying Hermione plop down opposite Malfoy, pull her knees to her chest and begin to sob uncontrolably. no sooner had the compartment door shut had a red headed freackled twerp had opened it again.

"Mione' please stop crying i didnt mean it- it wasnt what it looked like, you've got to beleive me i swear it!"

Hermione's whole body shook with sobs as she mummbled "get away from me you cheating prick"

"Mione'...please let me explain" Ron said exasperated.

she merely shook her head in protest.

Ron sighed and ran his hands through his hair frustrated.

"look her-" but he was cut short by the door opening again letting in a girl that Malfoy had never seen before.

"Ronny" she whined "i thought we were in the middle of something and then you just run off after this sad excuse of a girl, whats wrong with you?

Malfoy stifeled a laugh at her words._ you go girl, she is a sad excuse the filthy mudblood!_

the stranger girl flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and put out her chest,"Ronny come on lets finish what we started, you were just telling me that you thought i was the most beautiful girl in the world and that no one..." she stared daggers at Hermione _"no one! _could ever compare to my beauty werent you?"

suddenly Hermione snapped up to her feet crossed the room and slapped the girl hard on the face. her head snaped in the other direction and she turned to look into Hermione's eyes, shock plain on her face.

"you bitch!" the girl yelled and lunged pass Ron and slammed into Hermione, the two wrestled with eachother pulling hair scratching and biting but eventually a fist was thrown and then another and though both girls came out bruised it was the other girl and not Hermione who got knocked out. Malfoy could remember thinking for a split second how tough and sexy that mudblood had looked after the fight, panting hard and ruffled. her hair in a messy frenzy causing her to look wild an untamed, but only for a second so short it barely registered to him what he had just thought about.

in the meantime Ron whirrled on Hermione.

"how could you!" he yelled pointing a finger at her.

"oh shut up Ron and go get a nurse"

looking pissed Ron left the compartment in search of a nurse and left Hermione there alone. Malfoy could have sworn on his life that once she was alone she acctually smiled down at the girl who lay unconcious at her feet.

"you little bint" she said quietly "didnt take kick-boxing for nothing" and with those word the door opened again and in came Madame Pomfrey

"oh i knew i would be needed sooner or later hmph..." she said dissaprovingly as she looked at Hermione.

"Ron carry her to my compartment, i have everything i'll need in ther, as for you Ms. Granger, you shall be confinded to this Compartment for the rest of the eavning alone and i will be telling Dumbldore about this, so much for being a prefect" she sighed and left the room after Ron who was struggling to hold up a dead weight girl.

once they were gone Hermione plopped down onto the seat facing Malfoy unknowingly. Malfoy let out a silent sigh and thought to himself _great, now im stuck with this bloody bint for the rest of the ride...just great..._

_(After note- well i thought this chapter was good enough, please rate, comment , or pm me to let me know how you feel. hopefully i'll be able to post somemore this week i have a good feeling about this story! remember always review if you can...i realy need it! thank you)_


	2. A good friend for all

Hermione sits down opposite of Malfoy and lets out a deep sigh. She brings her hand to her face and begins to rub the spot on her left cheek that is begging to swell up and turn a deep hue of purple. "Ouch…" she whimpers. She then turns to her bag and takes out a jar of anti bruise cream she had learned to make in potions . delicately she rubs it on her face, once she's finished she gets some more on her fingers and lifts up her shirt revealing her soft creamy colored stomach. There is a dark red mark on her rib cage that seems to be throbbing. Slowly she applies the cream in circular motions, wincing in pain. Malfoy, not wanting to see her stomach and feeling uneasy, looks away and out the window. The sun is setting on the horizon.

Sighing silently Malfoy thinks to himself: _Only a little bit longer and it we'll be there, just a little longer… _it isn't long before Malfoy turns his head back to her. She's hunched over, her elbows resting on her knee's and her face in the palms of her hands. She hears her sigh and when he see's a tear fall down from her face to the floor Malfoy gets annoyed. Having quite enough of it, he was close to throwing of his cloak and yelling at her to go when suddenly the door opens. Even more annoyed Malfoy looks to see who the new comer is and is not shocked to see none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Hey Hermione…you okay?" he asks timidly. He walks directly over to where Malfoy is sitting and gives him only a split second to move out of the way before he sits down exactly where Malfoy had been the whole time. He barely makes it in time and as Potter sits he lands on a corner of his cloak. Malfoy freezes. _Crap_ he thinks to himself, his heart racing at almost being discovered.

In the mean time Hermione looks up at Harry, tears streaming from her face once again.

"I'm fine Harry, I'll thank you to leave me though all the same." She says in an unsteady voice. Harry simply shakes his head. "I'm not leaving you alone, not until I know w that everything's going to be OK." He finishes this with a weak smile which Hermione trys to return but utterly fails.

"listen Harry, I know that you care but I just need to be alone for a while, besides if Madame Pomfrey discovers you're here you'll be in loads of trouble, its bad enough you almost got expelled. You're lucky that you got cleared with Fudge coming after you like that."

"I'm not leaving you Mione'" he says determinedly. Malfoy almost gags it's so thick in here. Hermione nods in defeat.

"fine, I'm awful Harry. I cant believe he would do this to me!" she half shouts and half whispers. Harry smiles encouragingly at her. "go on, tell me all about it, I'm listening" as if his words opened a flood gate Hermione sighs and begins to cry harder.

"Oh Harry! I thought he liked me. How could I have been so wrong? I thought it was a sign when me and him both got prefect badges, but then he starts to fancy another girl, a first year mind you, the bloody bloke! How could he? And to top it off I got in a fight, mind you I won ,but now there's a chance that I won't get to be a prefect anymore, oh isn't it awful Harry? What should I do?" when she finished she put her head back into her hands and began to sob again. "oh my record has always been perfect and now its ruined!"

Looking slightly taken a-back and a little flustered Harry ran his hand through his unruly black hair.

"you can only do one thing, and that's to get over it. Maybe you should find someone else. I do know that you guys will get past this, your best friends and friends always forgive each other, don't you think?"

Wiping her eyes Hermione nodded, " I guess your right…sorry Harry"

Looking confused Harry asked " for what Mione'?"

She laughed a small laugh, "for crying, I know you have a lot to deal with without some babbling bint and her drama storming up your life, you're a good friend…and so is Ron, I s'pose I could forgive him. He wasn't right for me anyway, doesn't care enough about his grades." At that they both laughed.

Meanwhile Malfoy was choking on how disgusting this whole scene was._ I cant believe this! I'm stuck here with two of the golden trio, what have I done to deserve this? _While the other two chatted Malfoy simply sat there thinking about all the thing he'd done that might have gotten him in this position, and soon he found, this list was quit long and tedious.

_Oh well…_ he thought_… at least we're almost there._

_(_A.N./ after note as well- this chapter is completely subject to change at any point if I decide that I am unsatisfied with it. But overall I hope I did this chapter justice. Please review because this is only the beginning and it may seem slow but it will fire up soon and there will be a reason it is rated as M for mature…just not yet since I have to set it up perfectly and realisticly. Check this chapter often for the next week or mabey even today as I might post something entirely different instead of this depending so PLEAAAASE REVIEW PEOPLE PLEEAASE!)


	3. In Light of Current Events

Chapter Three

In Light of Current Events

(A.N- I want to give a shout out to a person who just really helped me their user name is alltimelowfreak11 they gave me some awesome reviews and insight on my last chapter and I would like to also thank them for my future mentioning in one of their stories, so thank you freak, you rock!)

Malfoy had never been more relieved in his whole life to get out of that compartment. He waited for the two of the golden trio to leave before he took of his cloak and changed quickly into his school robes. Once off the train Malfoy started to make his way to the entrance, eager to get to the Great Hall and to have some dinner, as he had not been able to get anything from the snack cart on the train since he had to hide the whole time. But sadly fate had other plans for him, because no sooner had he reached the Great Hall than a distressed looking Pansy Parkinson came running up to him looking quit upset.

_Great_, he thought to himself,_ another useless woman to bother me. And I thought that Granger was bad enough…_

"Malfoy, where were you? I saw you get on the train but when you didn't go to our compartment I was worried, are you okay?" she had walked up so close to him that he could feel her breath on his chest even through his robes. Her arm reached out and wrapped around his waist. Though annoyed Malfoy did nothing to discourage her action and instead took it in stride.

"I wanted some alone time Pansy, besides it's none of your business what I do or where I am, do you understand me? I will not be babied." When he finished talking he looked down into her eyes just in time to see a flicker of hurt cross her face.

"yes Malfoy…I understand"

"good." He said curtly, "now, I'm hungry and want to be left alone for the rest of the night, leave me." With a slight nod Pansy went into the Great Hall alone without saying goodbye or meeting his eyes. Malfoy followed soon after her. When he sat down at the Slytherine table next to Crabbe and Goyle they didn't even blink an eye or ask where he had been. They might not be the exact definition of what a friend was but they are exactly what Malfoy wanted as a friend, two numb-skulls who didn't care where he was or what he did.

Later on that night Malfoy was walking to his common room, the feast had been un-eventful. At least it wasn't to Malfoy who didn't care about the sorting ceremony in the slightest. He was passing a window seat with a satin curtain surrounding it when he heard some odd noises. He paused for a second but it was long enough to recognize who those voices belonged to. Furious he turned and whipped the curtain open. What he saw made him upset in many ways. Pansy Parkinson sat in the lap of Crabbe their lips only separating at the sudden intrusion that Malfoy posed.

"how dare you" he said coldly looking into the eyes of Pansy. He wasn't upset because he cared about her, quit the opposite actually he was upset because he cared about himself and his image.

"how dare you run around where anyone can find you with anyone other than me! Do you know how embarrassed this would have made me if anyone but myself had found you? I wont be made to look a fool Pansy"

Pansy looked back at him, a twinge of fear in her eyes.

"Malfoy, it's not like that" but she was cut off mid sentence.

"Oh save it Parkinson, we're through. If either of you speak a word of this to anyone, and I will know, you will regret it, I promise." He finished heatedly. The pair of them nodded feverishly at him.

"And another thing, you two are not aloud to consort in the public eye, it would be just as embarrassing, do you understand me?" once again they nodded.

"good then" and with that he left them looking stunned and frightened. That night Malfoy had trouble falling to sleep but in light of current events, this was understandable in the fullest.


	4. What Could Ever Change

Chapter Four

~What Could Ever Change?~

(A.N- I know that this is under romance and it may seem as though its going no where but I plan on really taking my time with these two so just bear in mind that it will get to that fun stuff in a matter of time so please follow review and subscribe and I promise not to disappoint, oh and on this chapter I'm just trying to emphasize how awful Malfoy is to Hermione in the beginning so that later on when the either do or don't like each other you can see the contrast but realistically so please enjoy)

Malfoy got up that morning feeling tired and un-nerved. He couldn't remember what he had dreamt about; all he knew was that he didn't like it. He took a shower and got dressed with a practiced efficiency he was accustomed to. He walked over to his night stand and picked up the piece of paper that one of the house elves had left there for him. It was his schedule for the term.

_**Draco Malfoy's schedule for fifth year**_

_**First period~ Transfiguration**_

_**Second period~ Charms**_

_**Third period~ Potions**_

_**Fourth period~ Defense Against The Dark Arts**_

_**Fifth period~ Herbology**_

Malfoy sighed and put the schedule in his robes pocket, checked the mirror once more assuring that he looked perfect. Satisfied he set off out of his dormitory towards transfiguration. He wasn't at all excited for his first day of school. Its not that he doesn't take his grades seriously mind you, more as the first day of every school year is always the same.

_You'll never learn anything useful on the first day, that much is for sure,_ he thought disinterestedly. Being a prefect it would seem obvious that he was early for his first class, but it seems he wasn't the only one. Across the room stood Hermione, her back to him as she faced the window. She leans over onto the window sill and rests her chin in her hand and sighed. Snorting loudly as if to tell her that he had arrived he continued to walk over to the seat he had chosen as his.

"Day dreaming you weren't vermin were you? Good try but a dream will always be just that mudblood. Best get used to it." He sat down at his seat and began to take his things out of his bag, purposely looking anywhere but at Hermione for no reason in particular. He felt odd in the room with her, kind of like having _déjàvou, _to say the least he didn't like it.

"Well, at least I'm not a pureblooded jerk" she said calmly turning away from the window and finding her own seat as far away from his as possible. Malfoy decided that he did not like having a class with her at all, and the first class hadn't even started yet.

Fifteen minutes later the class had assembled , all the seats taken. About another 2 minutes later and class had begun and Professor McGonagall had swooped into the classroom with a flourish of properness.

"Welcome students, to another great year at the wonderful Hogwarts. This year I will be doing my class quite differently. You will work in assigned partners for the rest of this term. I will read aloud the partners, when your name and partner are called you shall get up and sit together with them. There will be no switching, the partner you have is final, no question about it. Understood?" the class all groaned together in displeasure which the professor took as a yes and began to call out partners. Malfoy frankly didn't care who his partner was and was barely listening when five minutes later he heard his name called and looked up at the professor.

"I didn't quit here who you said my partner was, would you please repeat professor?" he said politely but uninterestedly.

"I said Mr. Malfoy that your partner for the year would be Hermione Granger, now kindly get your things and find two desks to sit at. And Mr. Malfoy… I'd thank you to pay attention when I'm speaking in my class room" she said and turned back to her list of student pairs.

Malfoy at first was quit horror struck but took good care to recover quickly. He grabbed his things and sauntered over to two empty desks and looked up at Hermione.

"What are you waiting for Granger, I don't bite…at least I wont bite you that you can rest assured of." Looking hesitant Hermione nodded more to herself than anyone else and pretending not to have heard his insult sat down begrudgingly beside him. "perfect" he heard he whisper to herself. Malfoy was not worried about this sudden turn of events, or at least it seemed to Hermione, but Malfoy was having a strange feeling of forboding coming over him, and as well as he his it he was slightly perturbed by all of this.

_But why should I worry?_ He asked himself,_ what could ever change?_

_(A.N- so I hope you like it, sorry each chapter is so short but hopefully it is worth it in the end. Please please please please please review all my chapters and pm me if you have any suggestions about anything I am desperate for your impute so please don't forget to review. THANK YOUU!)_


	5. Leave Me Out of The Blame

Chapter Five

~leave me out of the blame~

When wondering what could possibly make transfigurations class more infuriating that day it was little shock that all I took was the wit of one little girl…well not so little thought Malfoy to himself. She defiantly had grown and the only thing that seemed to have stayed unchanged was her ability to make him angry. Once given their first assignment of the year the bloody bint proceeded to try and correct him saying things like: "no, no, no that's all wrong!" or "cant you swish a wand the right way" and most often "I will not let your idiocy bring my grade down". Malfoy found this last statement infuriating considering that they were the best two in the whole class! About the ninth time she told him that he was doing it all wrong he turned and snapped at her,

"If I'm so awful at it I don't see you having a go now do I? Lets see what you can do if your so absolutely better!" he shouted his challenge so that the whole class turned to look at the two, including the professor. Looking slightly put out of place from everyone staring she flipped her hair over her shoulder and shoved him aside.

She stood in front of the pile of books they were supposed to turn into a rabbit and straightened her beck so that her chest protruded out from her robes, which Malfoy barely registered that he had looked at, took out her wand and raised her hand. She looked graceful and determined but not to Malfoy. She recited the incantation with perfect annunciation, articulation, and confidence and waved her wand in three short but graceful rings in the air.

The instant that the incantation had been finished the pile of old dusty books sitting on a stool became a white and Carmel colored bunny, which noticing its surroundings jumped off from the stool and around the classroom. The other students started clapping for her, some saying "I knew she would be the first to do it" or something like "she's always been that smartest or best at everything". The only person who felt any contempt towards her was Malfoy himself. The professor came over to their stool.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger, you are the first of your class to succeed in completing the transfiguration. You should make a wonderful team." She paused and turned to the rest of the class before she spoke again.

"I would like to take the time now to tell you all that there is a reason you have been partnered this year. I have gotten permission from Dumbledore himself to allow a special competition of sorts to happen in my class. If you haven't noticed yet I should make you aware that none of you are partnered with the same house. This is to say that there is a reason for that as well. In my class not only will each assignment be worth a grade, but for each one a team will be points based on who does each assignment to the best of its qualifications. At the end of the year I will tally which team has the most points. The team with the most will be declared winner" she paused again, looking at each of the students, none but Hermione seemed impressed.

"The winning team will be given a prize, which is one hundred house points to whatever two houses that team makes up. You may be looking around saying "why am I paired with the worst person in the class", or "that's not fair, the smartest people are together" but no worries young children for each team are only as strong as the bond shared between the teammates. If the two of you don't get along I'm afraid to say they might not do very well when they are forced to work together for an extensively long time. You are all equally matched, no team more powerful than the other. That being said the first point goes to the team of Malfoy and Hermione."

With that the bell that signaled for the end of first period rang and the class filed out, talking excitedly as they left about who they thought would win in the end, all but Hermione and Malfoy. They stared each other down for a moment before they spoke.

"I don't care if we win or not, if you get in the way of my grades I'll crush you" said Malfoy maliciously. Hermione simply fake laughed before she spoke.

"As if I'm the cause for you to worry about your grades you do well enough on that on your own, and I'd thank you to leave me out of the blame" and with that she pivoted on her heel and walked peacefully out of the classroom. Malfoy stood there dumbstruck for a moment before professor McGonagall coughed a little too obviously at her desk which he took as her telling him to leave.


	6. A Smile On His Face

Chapter Six in Just Another Dramione

~A Smile On His Face~

By: Brittany Swenson

Malfoy's day got worse as it droned on. Not only had Granger bested him in Transfiguration but upon his arrival to charms he found, with great distaste that not just Granger but Weasley and Potter were also in charms with him. Sighing inwardly he went to sit next to Pansy Parkinson, who beamed as he approached.

"Draco, I've missed you," she paused to give him a kiss on the cheek, "how was your first class? Did you miss me?" wiping his face where she had kissed him he sighed.

"No Pansy, I did not miss you, and fine." He finished and turned to look at her reaction. She looked slightly put off and a bit prissy but what did that matter to Malfoy. When she tried to start and speak again he simply held up his hand and silenced her with that. He didn't look to see her reaction this time but instead he turned his attention to Professor Flitwick, who had just entered the class.

"Quiet down students, quiet down. Now then, welcome to advanced charms. I hope that you all are equipped with the required literary references that have been listed on your supply list over the holidays. Right then, now I will be passing out a quick test to see where you guys stand on charms and what you do or don't know"

The whole class let out a groan of disappointment but took the test that was handed out to them and began to work on them. It was unsurprising that the first person to finish their test was Hermione. Malfoy put extra work in his test hoping to best her grade, whatever that grade might be. But once he turned in his test he felt almost positive that he had gotten the wrong answer on question number 42. Moody he sat back down next to Pansy and waited for the rest of the students to turn in their tests.

By the time Professor Flitwick had finished grading all of the tests Malfoy was positively itching to know his grade. Finally the Professor stood up and called for the class's attention.

"it is to no surprise by me that there was a tie between two students for the highest test score in the class. Congratulations Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy" he finished beaming at the two of them.

Disappointed not to have beaten Granger but pleased to know he hadn't came in second place he smirked at her from across the room, taking in the shock and disdain on her filthy mudblood face. It was almost just as good as beating her…almost.

Malfoy left that class with a smile on his face.

…

Eager to get to his all time favorite class, Malfoy walked through the cluttered hallway making no attempt to stop and socialize with any of his buddies. He was so intent on getting to Potions without being interrupted that he didn't even notice a girl standing in front of him until he crashed into her, causing them both to fall onto the ground, twisting in midair so that he landed with his back to the ground and the girl on top of him. Looking down at the girl on top of him he couldn't see her face, as brown hair had covered it.

"I-I'm sorry um" the girl stammered. Her voice sounded sweet and delicate, almost entrancing him for a moment. She felt so small to him as he tried to pull himself and her up from the ground. Once standing up, holding the girl kind of close to him with his hands on her waist to steady her, the girl pushed the hair out of her face causing Malfoy to jump back with a shocked look on his face.

"What the!" he shouted looking into the eyes of Hermione Granger who looked back politely.

"Sorry Malfoy, lost my step a bit… thanks for breaking my fall" she said casually. Slightly confused but still a little perturbed he nodded to her, "Er…yeah. Your welcome…just er…watch where your going next time…" awkwardly they both started walking in the same direction.

"So…your next class doesn't happen to be Potions does it?" Hermione asked awkwardly. Malfoy simply nodded, knowing that this meant they would be sharing yet another class he groaned inwardly.

_Why me?_ He asked himself desperately, _why?_ They continued to walk together in silence towards the dungeons.


	7. What Could One Shag Hurt?

Chapter 7

Malfoy's walk with Hermione could be considered awkward on both parts. Twice they had tried to separate from each other in the crowd but it just wasn't meant to be for the crowd of people had done nothing but push them closer together with each attempt. Deciding that it was pointless to try anymore Malfoy simply enjoyed the silence that they were both contributing to.

_She isn't half bad when she's not talking her snotty brains out._

Malfoy thought to himself.

His mind began to stray to how she had felt in his hands, how delicate she had looked as she lay on top of him. His brain suddenly registered to what he had just thought about.

_Snap out of it! She's a mudblood! But still, what could one shag hurt?_

Malfoy nearly slapped himself at that last thought. Him, the prince of Slytherin shagging her, the princess of Gryffindor! What a spectacularly amusing yet horrid thought. He looked over at Hermione without her noticing. Once again his mind began to jump to thought of her.

Her perfect body, her long wild hair, her luscious eyelashes that her gorgeous brown eyes hid under as she gazed at the ground walking quietly, their shoulders brushing against each others as the crowd pressed down on them forcing them closer.

Malfoy found himself seriously thinking about shagging her, but knew that it would never happen. Not because he wasn't good enough, that could never be a factor for Malfoy, but simply because of their history. A history that Malfoy had no desire to change just for quick shag.

But still, what could it hurt?

Malfoy's sudden turn of thoughts left him slightly confused as they finally reached Potions class. The only desk for two open was the one at the very back of the class. They walked over to it, Malfoy still deep in thought and Hermione sitting down nonchalantly and beginning to unpack her things onto the desk. Malfoy watched her. Suddenly a loud bang rang out in the classroom and Malfoy looked up to see that it was just professor Snape making his entrance as usual.

For the rest of the class period all Malfoy could think of was possibilities.

_Could it ever happen?_ He asked himself.

It wasn't until Snape cleared his throat loudly that Malfoy looked up and began to listen to the professors speech.

"As I was saying, there will be a minor difference this year. You will be working in partners for the rest of the year. Look to the person you sit next to now, for they will be the only other person you may rely on in this class other than yourself of course. Trust them, help them, and respect them because I will be grading you as a team and not as an individual this year. You may not switch partners. The person you are sitting next to is your only choice…"

Malfoy zoned out after that,

_How could this be happening again? Another class of being partners with her!_

Malfoy turned to Hermione,

"I hope you can deal with this because I'm not going to jeopardize my grade for some silly little muggle born and their drama"

He said coolly causing Hermione's face to turn red with aggravation.

Same old Malfoy, after all what could ever change him.

The answer to that question would come to him soon enough…

**Sneak peak of the next chapter**

…

Malfoy can't stop these feelings of desire that

Radiate at him from the source of none other than

A certain Hermione Granger.

He goes to get some well needed advice from

His favorite professor.

…

**Also featuring a special POV from Hermione**

Hermione finds herself in a especially sticky situation.

She has the opportunity to give herself to Ron but will

She do it in the end?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight of Just Another Dramione

By: Brittany Swenson AKA IRENKA the pole

The rest of potions went by in a blur for Malfoy. Nothing seemed to be able to catch his attention. At least nothing of the academic sorts that is. His mind raced through all of the different girls he had shagged in the past. He realized that he had never been friends or friendly to any of them. It may have seemed cold to them but for him it was comfortable. Why would he pretend to care about a girl if all he wanted was to have a quick shag. He may not be known for his honesty but that doesn't mean that Malfoy just lead people on for no reason.

The only person whom Malfoy ever could remember as being led on by him was Pansy Parkinson and that was no longer his problem. Sure rumors had spread about their break up, some more extravagant than others, but all of them resembled each other in the idea that it was Malfoy who had wronged Pansy. This was much less embarrassing to Malfoy than the truth because at least he didn't look the fool of the situation. He could care less if people thought that he was a wanker man whore, that wasn't an issue.

Malfoy still couldn't think of anybody he actually cared about by the time the class ended. He took his time picking up his things, watching Hermione as she packed hers. Noticing his gaze she turned and looked at him, an annoyed look plain on her face.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?"

She said, frustrated already.

"Nothing Granger, mind your own business"

He said while smirking half-heartedly at her. His head just wasn't in his usual evil game.

"I will if you stop staring at me. Oh, and were going to have to set up study dates for potions and Transfiguration from now on. Your stupidity will _not_ interfere with my grades. Our first one should be on Saturday in the library. Does that work for you?"

Her cheeks got a pink tinge at the words "study date" but soon her determined attitude came back once she told him his stupidity would not interfere.

Rising to her level he smirked, this time whole-heartedly.

"Oh sorry Granger, I have plans,"

he lied.

"But if you want I can just squeeze you in at lunch tomorrow. You can sit at the Slytherin table. I know Crabbe will be excited to see you"

He pauses to slowly slide his eyes up and down her body causing her to visibly shiver, from disgust or pleasure Malfoy was left to wonder at.

"he's not as selective when it come to blood purity."

Malfoy let out a pleasured laugh at the sight of complete disgust cross Hermione's face. This was fun.

"Fine Malfoy, but you tell Crabbe that if he so much as try's anything that I'm taking bat boogie hexing lessons from Ginny."

And with that she pivoted on her heels and left Malfoy standing there in potions alone with a satisfied smile. But once she was long gone that smile turned into a confused grimace as he began to think about how sexually attracted he was becoming to her all of the sudden, the way her creamy colored cheeks turned the softest shade of pink at her words. How her eyes glinted with anger and fierceness as she accepted his challenge to sit at the Slytherin table tomorrow, and mostly how sensuously her hair flipped when she turned to leave causing a waft of strawberry shampoo to greet his nose.

Malfoy snapped himself out of these ludicrous thoughts when he heard a deep voice clear their throat behind him. Malfoy whipped around to find Professor Snape looking at him, his black eyes staring into his own knowingly.

"Mr. Malfoy, is something troubling you?"

The professor drawled.

"Um Professor, I know this might sound weird but I am having some confusion about a certain girl."

Professor Snape eyed him carefully before responding.

"Well then, what is this confusion about?"

He asked in a calculated voice. Malfoy had always admired Professor Snape as creepy as he was, and as uncomfortable as it was to ask him about girls he continued anyway.

"What does it mean when you start thinking about someone in a sexual way, but you hate that person and they hate you back?"

Malfoy asked.

"I would say that it means that you are growing up and your hormones may be acting up. It also isn't unheard of one to fall for the person that they used to despise."

Said Snape awkwardly, causing Malfoy to laugh a little.

"Oh that's not it Professor, I defiantly am not falling for anyone anytime soon, I'm no fool. What I really should be asking is what do I do about it?"

Professor Snape seemed deep in thought for a moment.

"I would say ignore it, but of course it would only get worse. I do not know what girl you are talking about but I do know of your reputation, so what would make this situation any different from when you desire any other girl. Do what you must Mr. Malfoy, but I urge you to remember not to get too sucked in to anything or idea."

He finished with a pointed look at Malfoy.

"Thank you Professor, I'll be leaving now."

And with that Malfoy left the potions master with a lot on his mind.


	9. Hard But Fun

Chapter 9

Hard But Fun

(A.N.- sorry it took me so long to poste again it might be pretty spaced out for a while but im still going so no worries i apologize for future slowness of updates.)

Malfoy walked halfheartedly to his fourth period call, defense against the dark arts. He had a lot of things on his mind. It was the least of his worries that Hogwarts had gotten yet another DADA teacher this year. The rumor was that her name was Professor Twitters and that she was part vela. This of course was controversial but Malfoy paid no mind to such trivial things, no Malfoy's mind was set on something else, something much more important… his sex life. What could be more important?

Snape was right after all, what did make Hermione Granger any different than all of the other girls Malfoy had gone after… the answer came to him fast and with a feeling of trepidation. What made Hermione different was that she was smart, cunning, loyal, and insightful. No other girl he had ever been with had half the wit of Hermione.

It was up to him to find a way to bed Granger, _but how_, he thought to himself. He would come up with a plan, that was for sure. Malfoy was determined, and when a Slytherin wants something…they take it.

by the time Malfoy made it to his next class he was not surprised to see the whole golden trio sitting in the front row. Potter and Weasely sitting by each other at one desk, and Hermione sitting alone at the desk beside them. Deciding that it was time to put his plans in action, Malfoy strutted over to where Hermione sat and sat down next to her. The trio stopped talking almost immediately and stared daggers at Malfoy.

"What do you think you're doing Malfoy?"

Hermione asked in an annoyed voice.

"It would appear that I'm sitting Granger, what did you think I was doing?"

Malfoy gave her his best one of a kind smirk and laughed at the look of anger that swelled into her eyes and the color that flooded her cheeks.

"what ever Malfoy!"

she turned back to her friends and as she did so her bushy hair slapped his cheek.

_this is going to be fun,_ Malfoy told himself, _hard…but fun…_


	10. Chapter 9 continued

Chapter nine continued

(_A.N.- sorry that the last chapter was really short, it had been a long time since I had posted something and I wanted to get a chapter out there but I only had about 30 minutes to type it so here is the continuation of the chapter, ENJOY!) _

Malfoy began his plan to fluster Hermione as much as possible and it was working brilliantly as the duration of the class went on, but nothing could prepare him for the way things would turn out by the end of DADA.

It was half way through the class and Malfoy had done everything in his power to touch and brush against Hermione as much as possible. He started out with him simply brushing his shoulder against hers subtly every now and then , then it turned into him touching his foot to hers constantly tempting her to play footsie with him, earning him stomps on the foot almost every time. Soon enough touching her wasn't enough for Malfoy; he had to do something much more flamboyant to get her attention.

Whilst thinking of different ways to catch Hermione's attention Malfoy watched her talking to her two best friends. It slightly upset Malfoy to see that she was acting as if nothing happened between her and the red headed freak. He didn't know why but for some reason it irked him that she was able to forgive Ron so easily after all that he had done to her. If it were Malfoy who had been in that situation the betrayer would be excommunicated or punished fiercely, there would have been no forgiveness. But then he had to remember that Hermione is a loyal and forgiving person to those she cares about, unlike himself.

Malfoy was still staring at Hermione when Ron noticed.

"Oi, what are you looking at Malfoy?"

He said protectively. Malfoy almost awakened from a trance looked up into the gingers eyes.

"Nothing mate, mind your own business"

"I think I won't, why were you looking at Hermione?"

Asked Ron testily. Malfoy rolled his eyes

"So what if I was looking at the girl, is she your property or something?"

Malfoy said with a sneer.

"So what if she is Malfoy what's it to you?"

At his words Hermione blushed and intruded.

"I am _not_ your property Ron!"

"Mione' , you know I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying that this git has no right to be looking at you like you'll be his next meal, I don't like the way he was looking at you"

This pissed Malfoy off majorly.

"Like you have any more right to be looking at her, I know what happened on the train weasely and if I was "Mione'"," he said sarcastically "I wouldn't even let you so much as blink in my direction"

"how do you know what happened Malfoy? you don't know anything!"

interjected Hermione.

"oh but i do, don't ask me how. All i'm saying is that you could do better Granger"

Said Malfoy in a cool voice. Hermione and him stared at each other for a while before she responded.

"you think i could do better do you?"

she started hotly.

"yeah, i do."

"and why's that?"

Malfoy paused for a second, thinking of what he should say next, and then it came to him.

"because you deserve better then that red headed twit."

Malfoy watched as Hermione's face turned a slight shade of pink that came nothing in comparison to the shade of red that Ron's face had turned.

"Oi, well its a good thing that what you think doesnt count then Malfoy, so buzz off!"

yelled Ron.

"just shut up Malfoy"

said Hermione quietly. her face a deeper shade of pink now.

but Malfoy's mind was elsewhere and before either of them knew it Malfoy's lips conected with Hermione's.

and the only noise that came to either of them was Ron shouting out.

"OI!"

(A.N. sorrryy its taken me so long im on restrictions and i'm just now getting the chance to sneak online and post this chapter. please be patient and also shout out to my two best friends nick and cassie! i love you both!)

(once again it will be a while for the next chapter to come out but i'll make it a long one... please review review review!)


	11. Chapter 10 a cruel joke indeed

chapter 10

(A.N.- sorry this chapter might have a little more bad grammar and spelling than usual , especially punctuation because i don't have spelling or grammar check anymore and without it im helpless. also sorry i haven't be writing in so long ive been grounded since august 2012 and its now march 2013 sooooo yeah.. im still sorta grounded but might be able to write some more soon sorry this one will be really short but the nect will be much longer i promis soooo enjoy please and comment! for every comment i get i will write another chapter for you!)

It took Malfoy a few moments for him to register that the kiss was over, and a little bit longer to realize that the stinging pain in his left cheek was from being slapped by Hermione. when his brain finally stared working again and he realized what had just happened he could literally feel his face turning red with embarrassment and anger.

How dare she slap him after he graced the damn mud blood with a kiss! what right did she have to do that? trying to control his temper from rising anymore he looked into her eyes and what he saw made his subconscious quiver with self disgust. there were tears in Hermione's eyes and she was physically shaking.

"How Dare You Malfoy!" she yelled at him.

"I didn't-" he started but she interrupted him before he could finish.

"What? Your not done making fun of me yet? As if that wasn't bad enough!?"

tears streaming down her face Hermione ran out of the class room leaving the whole classes eyes and attention on him. now Malfoy was really angry, only more so at himself than anyone else. this was his fault. he had been over confident and rash and he regretted it. Unlike most of his problems he couldn't just have his dad talk to someone and fix his problems for him. He was in the soup and there was no easy solution.

realizing that now he had the classes full attention, including that of an extreamlly annoying red headed git he took in his surroundings. the Professor looked astounded and miffed that their class had been interrupted and was giving Malfoy a very disapproving look. he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. his eyes connected with potters who shook his head and glanced at the door as if giving him a signal to just leave. Malfoy took the hint and stormed out of the room.

_Fuck, just fuck. i didn't mean to make her cry like that._ he thought to himself._ but then again what do i care? i shouldn't care at all. she is nothing to me!_ but he couldn't convince himself. he couldn't believe this. why him? why her? why anything at all? what a cruel joke it must be for the prince of slytherin to be concerned about the well being of a filthy mud blood princess of Gryffindor?

a cruel joke indeed...


	12. At Whatever The Expense

Chapter 12

At Whatever The Expense.

(A.N. so last time I said I would write some more I was wrong, but this time for sure I can so no worries. I'm putting a little comedy into the story that doesn't quite fit Draco's personality but I just want to write him as I would like to see him for one chapter and see how it goes. If you like it comment and if you don't tell me why and what could do better thanks a bunch!)

Malfoy didn't look at his surroundings as he rushed through the castles halls, he only knew by the methodic beats and turns of his feet that he was heading for his dormitory. Thoughts were racing through his head, none of them making any since. _How can I make it up to her? No why should I even try, I don't give a rat's ass about her, a_nd even, _I wonder if a box of pizza will make her feel better…girls like pizza don't they? _

The more he thought though the more aggressive and angry he got with himself. He realized that not only had he hurt the gal's feelings but he had most importantly damaged his street cred. What would it look like to people? Malfoy kissing Hermione… he could only hope that they all took it the same way that she did. A big joke at her expense. He could handle looking like a huge jerk. In fact he was sure half of Slytherin (mostly the dudes) would laugh and give him a clap on the shoulder for the prank. What he couldn't handle was the possibility of it looking wrong, almost like he had a thing for the girl. _Which I definantly don't! _he reassured himself. What was he going to do he asked over and over.

Finally he made it to the entrance of his dorm room and shoved open the door. Running his hands through his hair violently he began to pace back and forth trying to control himself. He had to come up with a plan but nothing was coming to him_. No surprise there _he thought to himself. His questions had turned into vivid images and feelings he had felt as he kissed Hermione. The way her back had curved inward and froze in shock. The feeling of her slightly chapped lips against his own. Soft but with texture. Even the smell of her soap was sending tingles through his over imaginative brain. He mentally shook himself.

_No, don't think like that. It will do no good._ He told himself. Suddenly a plan flashed into his head. This plan meant eliminating his former plan of getting the blasted girl in bed. He reluctantly accepted this fact and began to lay the foundation of it. He would make a total ass out of himself but hey, what was new? It wasn't in his design to care about how this would affect Hermione and while it did slightly bother him how much suffering this may cause her it didn't seem like that was too important when his own reputation was in danger. He decided to go with the plan and as he walked out of his dorm room he let himself smirk as he passed by his fellow Slytherins'. No doubt about it, this plan would work at whatever the expense.


	13. Chapter 13 The Poor Damsel Gaspi

Chapter 13

Leaving The Poor Damsel Gasping.

(A.N. I just realized this whole story has taken place in only two days so I'm jumping to the next day even though he hasn't gone to all of his classes. Also I want to say yay for reaching over 6,000 readers. I don't know if that's good but I'm proud of myself so thank you all for reading it!)

The next day Malfoy was sauntering through the hall of Hogwarts on his way to the great hall for breakfast. This would be the first place that his plan would take action. It would be simple enough. All he would have to do was find the biggest gossiper sitting at the Slytherin table and slip them a juicy tid bit that would spread throughout the school faster than the speed of sound would take it.

As he made his entrance he did notice at least half the schools eyes briefly rested on him, but that wasn't a new thing. In fact it was normal, being the head honcho and what not. He was most known for his cruelty and jokes but that didn't matter now. He knew that by now the whole school had heard about his kiss with Hermione. This played into his plan perfectly. He scanned the Slytherin table and found what he was looking for.

A fifth year named Doris Cembly was sitting there next to some other Slytherin girl whispering in her ear, the girl listening's face turning pink in surprise and delight. No doubt some humorous gossip was being told. _Perfect_ he told himself and sauntered over to the empty seat next to Doris. When he sat down Doris turned to greet him obviously expecting someone else and when she saw his face her eyes widened.

"Well, well. If it isn't the infamous Draco Malfoy, and I do mean IN-famous" she said with a knowing smirk. Malfoy allowed his own smirk to show and saw her own confidence waver.

"Careful, wouldn't want to offend now would you. Not when I'm prepared to give you some insider information."

She blinked at him innocently.

"What ever do I care if you have some important information. Who says I want to hear it?"

"Oh Cembly, everyone knows you're the queen of gossip here at Hogwarts. Don't pretend you're not privy to it. You'd only be wasting my time, and my time, as I'm sure you know is precious."

She nodded and looked around to see if anyone was listening to their conversation. She was all business now.

"Right then, go on."

Malfoy laughed at her sudden eagerness.

"Very well. I'm sure you heard about that dastardly kiss"

She simply nodded.

"Well your job is to tell people the story of it."

She smiled like a villain.

"And pray tell what is the story behind the curious kiss?"

Malfoy flinched at her words, though he didn't know why and leaned closer to her, his lips brushing against her ear. He began to tell her the story he had put together the night before. It was brilliant and he was getting prouder with each of his words. Yes his plan was going well, and so far he was leaving the poor damsel gasping.


End file.
